


Coincidence

by jinkieswouldyoulookatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, semi public sex, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis/pseuds/jinkieswouldyoulookatthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little story about a Dean!girl with a Sam!kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor Timing

The first time that it happened it got played off like it was just poor timing. You were working off a little (okay maybe a lot) of post hunt energy with Dean. He was flat on his back as you rode him, chasing after an orgasm that just didn't seem to be cooperating. 

Not that Dean was complaining, of course. He was enjoying watching you get close time and time again, and was wondering exactly how long he could or should wait before pushing you over the edge. He knew from experience that you wouldn't be satisfied if things moved along too quickly. He also knew that the frustration would make you come like a fucking freight train when you finally gave in to it. He was also really enjoying the view, not to mention the phenomenal ride.

Finally, figuring that the time was right when you let out a whimper that sounded more frustrated than aroused, he slid his hand down your body and started slowly circling your clit as you pounded up and down on his throbbing cock. Just as his thumb pressed against your sensitive bud the motel room door opened, neither of you had heard the key in the lock as you'd been somewhat distracted, and Sam walked in talking.

"Dean, the Impala's fueled and I loaded up on road snacks, you guys ready to...OH MY GOD!" His eyes snapped closed and his hand flew up in front of his face. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I should have knocked...oh god, why didn't I knock?"

As he backed quickly out of the room, you threw your head back and your whole body tensed and shook. Pleasure ripped through you, drawing out a loud, "Hhhunnnnnnnhhhhhhhhggghhh...Yeaaaahhhhh!!!" as you came, shuddering and moaning and followed very quickly by Dean. When your muscles finally relaxed you collapsed on top of him, one big boneless puddle of happy.

"Damn, Babe. That was...whew! That was, WOW!" Dean said, raking a hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around you.

You grinned against his chest as you tried to catch your breath. "Yeah!"

"You can say that again."

"Yeah."

He laughed and swatted you on the ass, making you moan and grind against him just a little.

"Oops, my bad. Forgot how much you like that." You could hear the smile on his face as you nodded enthusiastically, albeit somewhat sleepily, as you continued to move your hips slowly against his. "No, no, no, you little minx. If we start that again, Sam'll definitely kill us for making him wait. Get up, get dressed and you can sleep in the car, build up some energy for later."

"Okay." You said without conviction as you slid off of him to snuggle into the sheets, not making any moves to get up.

"Unless you want me to carry you out and dump you in the backseat naked?" The playfully menacing tone to his voice had you sitting up and laughing.

"Nope! I'm up. Things'll be awkward enough on the long ride home without that, thank you very much." You got off the bed but you were having some deliciously non-awkward thoughts of riding around in the back of the Impala wearing nothing but your birthday suit.

The two of you took turns in the bathroom, got dressed and packed up all your stuff before carrying the duffle bags and backpacks out to the parking lot. Sam was waiting in the car, trying to look pissed. But the rouse totally failed when you smiled and blushed profusely as you passed his window and he shook his head at you and cracked one of his wide, bright-eyed smiles. Climbing into the back seat and stretching out you said, "Sorry, Sam."

"No, it's totally my fault. I left you two rabbits alone for more than five minutes, I should have known what I was walking back into."

The Impala roared to life and Dean backed out of the parking space. "Let's hit it!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. "I thought you already did?"

"You're just jealous, Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied automatically.

And with that Dean cranked the volume on the radio and the open road rolled out in front of you.


	2. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since we jumped right into the middle of the action in Chapter 1, here's just a tiny bit of character exposition so that this story isn't 100% smut. So, no smut in this chapter, but never fear, the story's not done yet,

As it turned out, the ride back to the bunker with Dean and Sam wasn't awkward at all. The brothers teased each other the whole way, but you had already figured out that if they were cool with each other then they would pick and poke at each other relentlessly. It's when they stopped teasing that things would get uncomfortable. But as you drifted in and out of consciousness in the backseat, you could hear them bantering back and forth about everything under the sun, including your and Dean's seemingly insatiable sexual appetites. You didn't mind since neither of them was actually being mean or even disrespectful about it, at least, not to you. Sam was, however, being brutal towards Dean and Dean was eating it up like it was a bacon double cheeseburger with a side of pie.

You had fallen in with the Winchesters a while back, hunting with them from time to time. Gradually, you ended up spending enough time with them that you and Dean discovered quite a few common interests, not the least of which was a serious need for lots of casual skin on skin contact. You weren't dating, no, nothing so mundane, but you were sleeping together more often not. Although there wasn't always a whole lot of actual sleeping involved if you know what I mean, wink wink, nudge nudge.

Dean kept you fairly worked up most of the time, turned on and annoyed, which was your Achilles heel combination as it turned out. He was so hot, and cuddly, and so many good things yet he was also an insufferable ass about so much, stubborn and unrelenting. Just when you felt you had had enough and should probably move along, he would make you your favorite dinner, just because. Or spend an entire evening trying to make you come as many times as possible, without asking you to do anything for him, and he would be positively beaming the next day when you jokingly complained about being so tired and worn out. And so, you just kept staying.

Then there was Sam. Sam was different than his brother. He was sweet but kinda sad and often withdrawn. His smile though? That was something else entirely and he had a body that had driven you to distraction more times than you could count. He was almost too respectful of your personal space for you to get a good bead on, being the hands on type of gal that you were. The most important thing, as far as you were concerned, was that he seemed to respect you and the skills you brought to the team. Huh. It was probably a bad thing that you were starting to think of yourself as part of their team.

You knew that you should have been working on parting ways with them instead of getting more deeply involved because if you stuck around too long your card was going to get punched. That wasn't a euphemism...well, okay, it was a euphemism for you getting your ass killed, not for sex, which it kinda sounded like...because in that sense your card had already been punched enough times to earn you a whole case of free...something or others. No, if you stayed with the Winchesters for too long you could kiss your ass goodbye. They might be the best hunters alive, and both of them hot as all get out, but those two dragged trouble kicking and screaming behind them wherever they went.

You knew you needed to leave, you told yourself so for the millionth time as you rolled over and did your best to stretch out on the Impala's backseat. You caught Dean's eyes on you in the rear view mirror. You saw him lick those sinful lips of his and felt your thigh muscles tense up a little in anticipation of what he might be thinking about. Yeah, you should go...maybe you'd just sleep on it one more night.


	3. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuttiness.

The second time it happened seemed suspicious but still could have easily just been a coincidence.

Dean was being such a tease. This was the third, or was it the fourth time that he had brought you to the brink only to slow down, backing off just enough to deny you the release you were so desperately craving. His arm across your hips stopped you from pressing up against his mouth as he shifted his attention from your aching clit to your outer folds, gently licking and nipping.

"Dean..." His name coming out with more whine and a lot less authority than you had intended.

Looking up at you through those ridiculously thick eyelashes, he hummed innocently, "Hmm?" 

"I am going to make you regret this." Your voice carrying a much more convincing note of danger this time and you mentally patted yourself on the back.

"Oh yeah? And how are you gonna do that, baby doll?" He flashed you a smug, infuriating smirk as he stuck his tongue out and flicked it once, quickly, across your overly sensitive bud.

You groaned and failed, again, to thrust your hips up against that pornograhic mouth of his. "I'm gonna..."

"Dean!" Sam's voice, shouting from down the hall, saved you from having to think of an appropriately intimidating threat, which was probably for the best since most of your brain was consumed with staring obsessively at Dean as he licked your slick off his lips and grinned at you. "Dean? I gotta run out. I'm taking the car." Sam's voice sounding a little closer to the door.

As Dean lifted his head up and bellowed "Alright!" back at him, you felt all the tension that he had been oh so carefully building up snap and come crashing out of you. Your inner walls constricted around nothing, and waves of pleasure ripped a loud, obscene moan from your chest. Dean's eyes went wide watching you as you rode out your long overdue climax and relaxed back into the bed.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called an orgasm, Dean. And it's kinda what we were going for, remember?" You sassed at him as you regained your breath and ability to form coherent words.

"Ha ha." He dead panned and squinted his eyes at you, thinking and glanced at the door to the hall before looking back at you. "Did you just come because you heard Sam?"

"What? No. Dean, you've been dancing me all along the edge of coming for like..." You lifted your head to squint at the clock. "Jesus! For two and a half hours. I think watching paint dry would have set me off."

He thought about that for a second before shrugging it off. He face split into a wide smile. "I gotta say though, watching you come like that when I'm barely touching you...that was hot!"

"Yeah?" You smiled.

"Oh yeah!" He pushed up on his arms and crawled up over you, placing kisses in a few choice locations on his way.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as he nuzzled into your neck.

"It's your turn."

He lifted his head, eyes gleaming at you but he didn't make a move.

"You gonna untie me?"

"Don't rush me, I'm considering my options."


	4. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's Sam!Kink crops up again.

The third time it happened seemed kinda suspicious.

You and Dean were supposed to be doing research while Sam was out interviewing some witnesses. You all were trying to figure out the identity of a particularly nasty ghost that was on a killing spree in a public park. When the research hit a dead end, all you could do was wait for Sam to call in with any new information he managed to uncover. 

In a effort to pass the time, Dean made a suggestion that found you naked and kneeling between his legs, doing your best to blow his...err...mind. You were doing a bang up job of it too, judging by the string of mixed expletives and encouraging praises that were pouring out of his mouth.

"Fuck! Damn, babe! God, that's...oh that's good! Shit, that feels amazing! You are so good, ugh, at this!"

You were honestly enjoying yourself and reveling in the sense of power you got from making someone else feel this good and even a little turned on yourself. So you were annoyed at first when Dean's cellphone started buzzing. You weren't surprised that he picked it up and glanced at the caller id but you weren't expecting him to actually answer the call. 

Hello!? You thought. Ya'll were right in the middle of important stuff here. It better be some sort of an emergency. 

"Yeah?" Dean grunted by way of a greeting, his voice a little huskier than usual, but not so much as to be obvious over the phone. 

"So get this," Sam's voice came out of the phone's speaker loud and clear, causing you to stop what you were doing to listen. But Dean's eyes went wide with feigned distress and running his fingers through your hair, mouthed silently at you, "Don't stop!" 

You could hear Sam still talking as you chuckled quietly and picked up where you had left off, "...Centennial Park has the highest death rate of any area in the city, but how many deaths by electrocution have there been there?"

If Dean wanted to play games, you could play games with the best of them.

"Electrocution?" Dean managed to ask without sounding like he was getting a blowjob.

"Yeah, it seems..." Barely able to concentrate on what Sam was saying, your thighs clenched together as a wave of desire hit you. Maybe Dean's initial assumption hadn't been as crazy as you had originally thought. Having Dean hot and hard in your mouth, his hand still entwined in your hair, while Sam talked on about the case, unaware of the hijinks going on on the other end of the call, was definitely having an effect on you. A very positive effect.

"...check the city records. Is Y/N there?" You moaned unintentionally around Dean's cock when Sam said your name and the vibrations made Dean drop his head back and bite his lip in an effort to remain quiet.

"She, uh, she's in the bathroom." He managed to respond. But then you sucked his length deep into your throat while giving his balls a gentle squeeze. "Shit!"

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, damn! Yes. I just, uh, I knocked over my beer." Dean lied. You pulled back slowly, rubbing the bottom of his shaft back and forth with your tongue until you reached the tip and then started to slide all the way back down again.

"Dean, it's not even noon."

"Yeah, yeah! I know, Sammy. Look, we'll look into it, electrocution deaths, right? I'll call you back when we've found something." He ended the call and dropped the phone onto the table. "Holy shit, Y/N! Keep doing that! Right. Like. That!"


	5. Pfft!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief discussion.

"Don't you 'Pfft!' at me. I know what I saw, and felt."

You rolled over on your back and tried to brush off the accusation but Dean was having none of it. He turned and insinuated his knee in between your legs, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You moaned when he said your name."

"I moaned because I was enjoying what I was doing."

"Riiiight. You just randomly enjoyed going down on me so much more this one time that you were a million times wetter and hornier when you were done than you have been after any of the other times you've gone down on me?"

You rolled your eyes and started to say something but he stopped you.

"Okay, so maybe it's Sam or maybe it's the idea of getting caught or something else. It doesn't really matter what the precise flavor is, but you, darlin', have a kink."

Again you started to protest but again he stopped you.

"And you know what?" He leaned down and spoke right into your ear. His voice like a stream of whiskey coursing over rough stones. "I don't care what that kink is, because I like watching what it does to you. You are so fucking gorgeous when you let completely go like that."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." And he started kissing your ear and neck. You dropped your eyes closed and stretched your neck out for him. But when he started teasing one of your nipples, your brain actually managed to click into gear, which surprised you because it usually had the opposite effect.

"Speaking of Sam, isn't he waiting on us? As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I don't think we're going to get a whole lot of research done if we keep this up."

Dean growled, low and deep in your ear and the sound shot straight between your legs. If you hadn't just orgasmed twice, that sound alone would have insured that you wouldn't leave the bed for quite sometime. But as it was, your integrity levels were fairly high and you managed to place your hand on his chest and push him back until you could look him in the eye.

"No. It's time to work. We can play later, after we've saved the unsuspecting citizens of this cursed city."

He rolled back over onto his back and rubbed his face and hair vigorously. "Shit, you're right." You chuckled and patted his arm as you sat up.


	6. Scientific Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean seeks to identify the particular flavor of your kink.

Dean decided that while the exact flavor of your kink didn't really matter to him, he was way too curious about it to let the subject drop. So he started testing out theories, starting with encounters in semi public places, to see if it was the risk of being caught. 

First he parked the Impala at the far end of a parking lot. It was dark and you were between the circles of light cast by the high lampposts. You were secluded, but with a slight possibility that someone might walk close enough to notice ya'll. Nobody did. You already knew that he had a kink where that car was concerned, and although you thoroughly enjoyed yourself, you were pretty sure that he enjoyed that round more than you did.

After that you had sex in a library. You informed him that was hot, but for different reasons, and he made a happy mental note of that nugget of information for later. 

Then there was the rest stop bathroom, which was okay, until a cranky old man with pants belted up under his arm pits threatened to call the authorities on you. Mortified, you didn't even get to finish that round until you got checked into a motel that evening.

"Dean, as much as I appreciate your, um, enthusiasm, I don't think these experiments are going in the right direction." 

He nodded thoughtfully, pursing his lips and squinting his eyes a little. God, he was adorable when he did that! You straddled his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed and gently traced the line of his jaw with your fingertips. You slowly licked your lips and his eyes slid shut with a sigh. 

Leaning in to kiss him, you once again reminded yourself that you should have been calling off this whole arrangement and beating feet for the other side of the country. But his lips were pressing back against yours and his hands were skating up under your shirt, warm and rough yet gentle and oh so knowledgable about precisely where and how to touch you. You groaned and rubbed your hips into his. 

You were beginning to realize that it might already be too late for you, that you were so caught up in him that you didn't want to leave. The thought scared you a little, not as much as it should have, but then he was moving against you and you stopped thinking all together.

The next day found the two of you sitting in a booth at a diner, eating lunch. The place wasn't exactly crowded but there were at least a dozen other people sitting in various groupings, scattered around the tables and booths. You were sitting next to the wall and he was beside you with his back turned towards the rest of the dining area. His broad shoulders and back did a pretty good job of blocking you from view. 

For the most part you two looked like you were having a close, intimate conversation. But his hand was slid up under the short skirt you were wearing and he was knuckles deep in your wet heat. You had to admit, this was hot and you were so close to coming undone already when you saw Sam walk into the diner on the far side of the room. Your breath caught in your throat as you shifted your focus from Sam to Dean who was watching you intently with eyes hooded in lust. You dropped your head onto your arms where they were crossed on the table and bit down on the side of your hand as you came, hard.

"Damn, Baby!" Dean gasped quietly. You struggled to regain your composure and get your breathing under control before...

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you." Sam paused as he slid into the other side of the booth, noting Dean's protective-seeming posture and you looking for all the world like you were crying into your arms. "Y/N, are you okay?" Sincere concern in his quiet voice.

Without raising your head, you managed to squeak out, "I'm okay." You were blushing furiously and your mind was absolutely racing, how were you going to possibly play this off casually?

"You're more than okay, aren't you, Babe?" Dean drawled as he slowly withdrew his fingers from you and you pressed your thighs together, cursing the wetness soaking your panties. Fuck! This sealed it and you and Dean both knew it. 

You were intensely grateful that Dean wiped his hand clean on his napkin instead of licking his fingers like he usually did. And you slowly lifted your head up. Sam was looking suspiciously between you and Dean.

"Seriously, I'm good. Really good." You glanced at Dean and smirked slightly. "Nothing to worry about, Sam."

"What can I get for you?" Asked the tired looking waitress who had followed Sam over to the table. As Sam quickly reviewed the menu and ordered, you looked at Dean again. He wasn't looking at you and other than his typical, smug look, you couldn't make out what he was thinking.


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fifth time it happened, you were pretty sure you'd been set up.

After the diner incident, you were somewhat surprised that Dean didn't bring the subject up. Of course you two didn't have more than a moment alone for the next few days. Sam had found a new case in Nebraska and the three of you were together most of the time. 

At one point, the boys left you behind in the motel to run point on research while they went after the woman you were convinced would be the next victim. They got to her just as the thing had attacked and they had you on the phone coaching them through how to kill it. When all was said and done, the remains cleaned up and burned and the not-a-victim-because-you-all-saved-her-ass was safely back home, the three of you went out for drinks to celebrate and unwind.

You weren't sure if it was the copious amounts of whiskey and beer, or your own over active imagination, but you seemed to catch Sam staring at you a lot more than usual. At one point, when you all were fairly well into your cups, Dean leaned in, his hand squeezing your leg just above the knee, and whispered a dirty little promise in your ear. You laughed and blushed and then, without meaning to, glanced over at Sam. Your blush deepened when you met his eyes and watched him lick his lips slowly before dropping his gaze down to the drink in his hand. That was different! 

When you finished the beer you were working on, Dean's loud voice cut across the music, "You ready to get out of here?" You nodded but Sam shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna hang out here for a little longer."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Go on you two. I'll give you a little alone time, you've earned it."

"Thanks, Sammy. Call me if you want me to come back and pick you up." Dean patted his brother on the shoulder as he ushered you out of the bar.

About 45 minutes later you and Dean were taking full advantage of having the room to yourselves. He was kneeling next to the bed with your knees over his shoulders as you lay, stretched out across the bed. 

Dean's cell rang on the nightstand, on the opposite side of the bed from Dean. Not wanting him to stop what he was doing you reached out and snagged it. Holding it up so you could see the caller id. You held it towards Dean. "It's Sam."

"Answer it, he might need a ride." And Dean licked you, his tongue wide and warm against you.

You answered the phone before you really thought about what you were doing. "Hey, Sam."

"Hi, Y/N." Just as Sam spoke Dean slid a finger into you and flicked your clit with his tongue. You let out a sharp sigh. Wait, you've got to talk to him, keep him from knowing what this was doing to you. For fuck's sake, you mentally screamed, act natural!

"Do you need us to come pick you up?" There, that didn't even sound too breathy. Good job!

"No, I'm on my way back." 

Dean slowly pumped his finger in and out of you while he alternated between flicking your clit and sucking gently at it. You were having trouble focusing on what Sam was saying and breathing at the same time.

"I wanted to give you guys a heads up that I'm on my way, just in case you were in the middle of something." He paused for a second and then asked, "Are you? In the middle of something?"

"Um." Which was about all you could get out as Dean added a second finger and curled them a little as he moved them in and out, still at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Uh huh, I thought you might be. Is Dean taking good care of you?" His voice sounded different, a little deeper then usual. 

Shit! Did he just...? 

"You certainly looked good enough to eat tonight, Y/N, and well, this is Dean that we're talking about. You know how much he loves to eat. I bet he's got his mouth on you right now."

Dean hummed against your clit and you moaned, loudly. 

"I thought so." Sam paused and you could hear the sound of a truck passing him. He was walking back to the motel. "He's got you all worked up doesn't he? Are you close?"

Dean was stretching you with three fingers now, pumping his hand faster as he continued to bathe your sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue. You whimpered as your legs started to shake.

"Can you come for me, so I can hear you? I want to hear you." 

You could feel the tightness in your core building, and your breathing was ragged. 

"Sam...?" You said quietly, your mind unsure as your body screamed for release.

"Come on, Y/N. Let me hear you."

Dean echoed him, "Come on, Baby. Come for us." And that was all it took.

"Dean! Sam! Oh, God! Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh! Yyyyeeeeeeaaaaaahahhhhhhh!"

Dean worked you through your orgasm, slowing his movements and licking up your wetness until you were still.

"God, that was hot! You sound so good, Y/N. It sounded like you enjoyed that, did you?"

You nodded as you tried to collect your thoughts.

"Babe, he's on the phone, he can't see you." Dean was smirking at you as he climbed up and sat next to you on the bed. You stared at him for a moment before what he said clicked.

"Yes." You said.

"Good. That was so good. Can I talk to Dean for a second?" You handed the phone to Dean.

"Yeah?" He smiled at you, running his fingers lightly up and down your thigh as he listened. "That's up to her." Another few seconds of listening and he handed the phone back to you. Your hand was trembling slightly as you lowered it to your ear.

"Y/N, I'm going to be there in a couple of minutes, do you want to keep going with this? Or do you want to stop?"

"I, uh..." Your mind was reeling. Did that just really happen? Were they both actually saying what you think they were saying? Sam's voice pulled you out of your thoughts.

"I gotta be honest with you, I really want you to say that you want to keep going. But it is your choice and Dean and I are totally cool with whatever you decide. Do you want to keep going with this?"


	8. Keep Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smutty goodness.

Sam had asked if you had wanted to keep going with this...whatever this was. To say that your mind was reeling was an understatement, your mind had just been blown apart and the far flung pieces were still settling to the ground. Dean was sitting next to you, naked and half hard, fingertips stroking your thigh as his eyes drank in the sight of you. And what a sight you must have been! Sprawled, naked and disheveled, clutching the cellphone to your ear as you tried to formulate a response.

"Y/N?"

"Yes, Sam." Dean's eyes flicked back to yours. "I'd like to continue."

You just heard Sam say that he'd be there in a minute when Dean took the phone from you and simply said, "Door's unlocked." He hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand.

You sat up and Dean smiled at you. He reached out and pulled you to him, his lips crashing into yours as he lifted you so you were straddling his lap. Your wetness, and damn were you still so very, very wet, brushed against his stiffening member. 

"Fuck, Y/N! You are amazing." He murmured between kisses as he scooted the two of you over so that his back was resting against the headboard and he could reach the nightstand. Grabbing a packet from the half open drawer, he tore it open, rolled a condom over his length and was pressing slowly into you when the door opened behind you.

You started to turn your head to look at Sam, but Dean cupped your cheek gently with his hand and drew you in for a long, deep kiss as he began to move inside you. His hands felt like they were everywhere, like he was everywhere and all you could feel and taste and smell was him. The musky, whiskey, sex smell of him filled you and for a moment all you could think about was Dean. Perfect, infuriating, beautiful Dean.

And then you heard Sam take off his jacket and set it down. The knowledge that there was someone in the room, watching you and Dean, seeing him disappear into you as you rose and fell in his lap, and knowing that person was Sam...had you half out of your mind. When you heard the creak of mattress springs from the other bed as he sat on the edge you didn't even think, you didn't even look, you just stretched out your hand blindly to him and beckoned him to take it.

There was a pause, a breath, and then his large, warm hand engulfed yours and you tugged him over to you. The bed dipped to the side as his weight settled onto it. His thumb was rubbing circles into your palm, but otherwise he wasn't touching you.

"You look so sexy like this, Y/N."

Hearing his voice, so close, feeling his hand on yours, while Dean was making you feel so good, it was all almost too much. Your head tipped back and you gasped out a whimpering sigh.

"God, you're hot, I can't even...can I touch you, Y/N?"

"Please, yes, Sam!"

Sam pressed up against your side, raining kisses from your shoulder to your earlobe. His voice was warm and low and deep when he spoke in your ear. "You smell like sex, so sweet, it's making me hard. Watching you, like this...look at me, Y/N." 

You didn't have to turn your head much before his eyes caught yours. Looking at your lips he said, "I've wanted to kiss you for ages."

You breathed out through your mouth and licked your lips. His other hand spread across your back, his fingers curling around your waist. He pulled himself closer and brushed his lips across yours, barely touching. You leaned towards him, pouting when he stayed just out of reach.

"I want to kiss you and taste you and fuck you until you scream. Would you like that?"

You nodded, your eyes half shut.

"You are close to coming again, aren't you, Y/N?" Every time he said your name a shudder passed through you, making Dean moan. 

"Yeah you are." Sam said and leaned in close to you again. "You like the feel of my brother's cock inside you?" He nuzzled your neck as you nodded breathlessly. His voice dropped down to a grumbling whisper. "You know, he doesn't like me pointing this out, but I'm bigger than he is, in all kinds of ways." 

Your eyes fluttered shut and a shudder of pleasure shook through you as Dean's hands tightened their grip on your hips and shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting you just right.

"How about I fill up your sweet pussy while he stretches that pretty little ass of yours? Would you like that?" 

Just the thought pushed you over the edge and you were moaning and shaking and constricting around Dean. "Oh I think she likes that idea, Sam." Hearing the deep, lust blown rumble in Dean voice was too much and if your eyes had been open you were pretty sure your vision would have blacked out as the most intense orgasm you ever experienced ripped through you. Dean groaned loudly. "God! You really do like that, don't you, sweetheart? You want both of us at once?" 

Your breathing rough and your hips still moving to meet Dean's pistoning rhythm as shockwaves from your orgasm rolled through you, your eyes opened and locked with his as you bit your lip and nodded. 

"We need to hear you say it." Sam said.

"Yes. Yes, I want you both. Please?"


	9. And Going...And Going...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome! And that's all I have to say about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I managed to write a somewhat coherent last chapter! Woohoo! Of course, I did it because I stayed home with a persistent migraine, so I hope it's actually any good. I could have, probably should have, waited until the headache had passed, and reread the chapter before posting, but...nah! Here it is, I hope it doesn't suck. :)

"We need to hear you say it." Sam said.

"Yes. Yes, I want you both. Please?" You replied, still looking at Dean, silently asking him if this was okay. You knew he had set up Sam's involvement in this. You knew that you two weren't in an established, exclusive type of relationship, although it had been seeming to work out that way lately. But still, you needed to make sure that this change, and shit was it one hell of a radical change, wouldn't hurt whatever it was that you had going with him.

You saw a moment of pure warmth in his eyes as he looked back at you before he cracked a cocky smile and said, "Baby, if it means that I can keep watching you, feel you, come like that...we can do anything you want."

"Have you ever had anal sex?" Sam asked quietly and placed a kiss right in front of your ear. Hell, he practically purred it into your ear, all steamy breath and want. With Dean still hard and moving slowly inside you, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs, Sam's voice sent shivers straight to your core, making you gasp and Dean groan.

You nodded, "Yes, but it's been a while and I've never..." You shrugged. "Not at the same time as..." You felt oddly embarrassed trying to say it out loud.

"Never two guys at once?" Sam helped finish the thought for you and you shook your head. "Don't worry, we'll take it nice and slow." He slid his hand up your back and into your hair, pulling you to him. His lips grazed yours. But this time, instead of pulling away and teasing you, he pressed back into you, kissing you for the first time, warm and sweet, before moving down along your jaw and neck, searching out your pulse point. As soon as Sam moved away from your mouth Dean leaned towards you and captured your lips, his hands pressing you against his chest, leaving you breathless when he said, "If you change your mind, don't like it or just want to stop, we'll stop, no pressure. Okay?"

Sam stopped kissing your neck and looked at you, nodding his head in agreement with Dean.

You looked from one brother to the other, feeling their hands resting on your body, warm and gently moving against your skin, almost of their own volition, moving together, not mirroring each other, more in time with one another, in sync, like two different instruments playing the same piece of music and a realization hit you.

"You two have done this before? Together?"

"Yeah." 

"Yes."

They answered at the same time and you couldn't help but smile. "Ya'll are just full of surprises, aren't you?" And then Sam was kissing you, hot and hungry, devouring any misgivings or inhibitions you might have still had. As he pulled you towards him, Dean slide out of you, out from under you and got off the bed. Sam, clutching you to him, stood up as if you didn't weigh a thing and carefully set your feet down on the floor. 

From behind you, Dean asked Sam, "Do you have any..."

"Inside pocket of my backpack." Sam replied without Dean needing to finish the question.

You heard Dean rummage through Sam's pack for a moment before saying, "Atta boy." And he tossed something smallish onto the foot of the bed.

In between kisses, you helped Sam shed his clothing, marveling at each new expanse of him that you uncovered. Both brothers were fine specimens, unbelievably hot, but they were different and you took a moment to drink in Sam and the differences between him and Dean. Where Dean was fair and freckly, Sam was evenly tanned. Where Sam was all lean hard angles, Dean was softer seeming with muscles that cut in curves instead of straight lines. And Sam was just bigger than Dean, in more than just height, he hadn't been lying about that. Dean wasn't small, not by any measurement. It was just that Sam was a little bigger. You couldn't help but lick your lips in anticipation as you took in the sight of him.

Dean's arms wrapped around you from behind as Sam started talking to you and you found it harder and harder to think of anything other than the feel of them against you and the words pouring out of Sam.

"You make the hottest noises when you are getting close to coming, did you know that?"

Two sets of lips moved over your skin leave patches of wetness that cooled quickly in the air conditioned room and raising goosebumps in their wake.

"I've heard you with Dean, God how I've heard you! Heard you moaning and whimpering and crying out."

Two pairs of hands explored your body, caressing your curves, pinching and kneading, pulling ragged breaths from your parted lips.

"It's gotten me so turned on and hard that I had to jerk myself off just so I could get to sleep."

Dean's erection pressed into your lower back as you ground back against him. At the same time, you reached forward and wrapped your hands around Sam's impressive length. 

"And then, when I walked in on you two at the Cloverleaf and you shouted as you came." You felt him jerk in your hand just thinking about it.

"Do you think I can make you moan louder than he can?"

You smiled, and feeling more brazen than before, said, "Hmm, I don't know, but I'm looking forward to finding out." Turning him slightly, you added, "But first, why don't you let me get to know you a little better?" And you raised your eyebrows and nodded down at the bed. He sat on the edge and reached out for you, but you shook your head. "Scoot back some and lay down."

Once he had done what you'd asked, you wasted no time pushing his knees apart just enough to give you room to kneel between them as you began to kiss your way up the inside of one thigh. Cupping his balls in your hand and licking slowly up to his weeping tip, you wiggled your hips back and forth at Dean. You were rewarded with a light, but stinging slap across your ass. You moaned as you took the head of Sam's cock into your mouth and shook your ass again. Another slap followed by the sound of the cap on a bottle being opened had you moaning again around Sam, who groaned, "God!"

Dean squeezed a generous amount of lube onto your upturned ass and started to rub it around and into your tight hole with his finger. As you acquainted yourself with Sam, learning some of the things that made him twitch, Dean worked first one finger and then two into your ass, slowly opening you up. When he started to work in a third, Sam wound his fingers in your hair and held you still for a second. "Shit! That feels so good, Y/N! Give me a second." He released your hair and you let him fall heavily out of your mouth. You heard a condom packet rip open followed a moment later by the wet noise of Dean squeezing out more lube. He withdrew his fingers and rubbed the tip of his cock against you.

"You ready?"

"Yeah!" You looked over your shoulder at him as he slowly pressed into you. There was a burning stretching feeling as he slide in inch by inch, working in and out of you, loosening you up until you could take him deep inside you. 

"How's that feel, Y/N?" Sam asked you. "How does Dean feel in your ass?"

"Oooohhhhhh!" You moaned. "Good!"

"Do you want him to fuck your pretty little ass?"

"Yes! Dean, move for me, baby! Fuck me!" As Dean began to slowly thrust in and out of your ass, Sam propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view.

"Damn. Look at you two. You should see how hot you look together like this." And he just watched you for a couple of minutes. "Okay, Dean, I think she's ready."

You heard Dean grunt as he pulled all the way out of you after his next thrust. You felt open and empty and whimpered quietly at the loss of him.

"Don't worry, Babe, you'll be full enough in a minute."

Sam sat up and grabbed a condom from the drawer and you helped him put it on before he settled you on his lap. He worked the head of his cock into you and then pulled you down, flush against him. You felt wonderfully stretched as you started to move against him, riding him the way you had so often done with his brother. Sam was rubbing circles against your clit while rolling one of your nipples between his fingers. It didn't take long before you felt the pressure in your core building.

And then you felt Dean kissing your shoulder, his hand wrapping around you and caressing your other breast, his length pressing against your back. Sensing that he was waiting for one last permission you held still and sighed, "Dean, please, I need you."

As he filled you, there was a moment of almost uncomfortable stretching and then he began to move and everything was Sam and Dean, you couldn't think of anything else, you couldn't feel anything else, because they were everywhere, filling all your senses to overflowing. You have no idea how long it went on, it seemed endless, or how many times you came because the waves of pleasure started crashing over you so fast you couldn't distinguish one from the next. Your voice would be raw the next day from crying out their names over and over.

Eventually, they both came, shuddering and shouting your name, one right after the other. And the three of you collapsed in a sweaty, exhausted, boneless puddle of happy on the bed, holding each other tight.


End file.
